Even when turned off, vehicles perform various actions, at least some of which require a current draw from the battery. This draw is referred to as the “key-off load.” One way to reduce the key-off load is to reduce the number of devices that draw current while the vehicle is off. Doing so, however, typically means giving up premium vehicle features. An alternative approach is to install a larger battery to handle the increased current. However, larger batteries are often associated with increased vehicle costs, increased weight, and reduced fuel economy.